undertaleauocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver
Oliver is a bipedal goat/skeleton monster. His mother is Toriel, the goat monster, and his father was Sans, the punny skeleton. Profile Appearance Oliver is a bipedal goat monster that has white fur, black eyes with white pinpricks, and no bangs, unlike his technical half brother Clover. His fur and skin stops around his wrists, as if they were somehow yanked off, and instead he has his hand bones showing. They still act like normal hands, but he is embarrassed of them and often keeps in his hands hidden in his pockets. Oliver's clothes consist of black shorts with a single white stripe and a blue sweater, similar to his father. If you got close enough to him, you would see bags under his eyes. Personality Around his friends and family, Oliver acts lazy, caring towards others (guess who he got that from), and very punny. He is mostly extroverted around others, but sometimes acts introverted as well. On the other hand, when he is by himself, or when a bully confronts him, quite stressed (after either Ash or Midnight reset, depending on the AU), anxious, very bad anger issues, kind of obsessive, not very talkative, introverted. Abilities *Summons Gaster Blasters, though they are a bit smaller than his dad's. (3 damage) *Flaming bones appear from the sides and attack the player's SOUL. (2 damage) *Blue attacks. *Teleportation. Summary of Backstory After Frisk stayed Underground, as they refused to get past Asgore and just went back to Toriel, they introduced Toriel to Sans. After a few weeks of getting to know each other more, they started dating, and after responsibly dating for at least two years (Toriel is very responsible dater), they got married. Soon after, Toriel became pregnant. She was going t have twins, according to Alphys, but one of them... well, didn't survive. The other, a boy, was small when he was born, and stayed pretty small. Sans wanted to wait and see if the kid would have their own font, since he was half skeleton, to name him, but Toriel objected and said that she wanted to name the baby already. So, instead of being named Chewy off of his font, Toriel named him Oliver. As he grew older, he gained more family members and was a happy child. But then, another human fell and took the power to RESET. While the resetting did not affect him being born, it did reset the time from when they fell. Oliver, taking after his dad, remembers all of these resets and they stress him out more than he will admit, but he refuses to talk to anyone about it. Currently, depending on the AU, he either lives on the Surface with his family, or in the Multiverse with the Multiverse Crew. Trivia * Oliver has a bit more HP than his dad, at 4. * Once, on the Surface, he nearly killed another kid in school that was making fun of his cousin, Siren. * Dies in a Genocide Run if Ash or Midnight are able to get past him. If spared in a Genocide Run, he will blast himself with a Blaster, as he would rather be dead than living alone underground. Category:OC Category:Offspring Category:Male Category:Goat Category:Noncanon